In the mass production of cigarettes, maintenance of standard characteristics from cigarette to cigarette is important. One standard characteristic closely controlled by manufacturers is cigarette firmness, which generally is a function of tobacco rod density. Firmness affects smoking characteristics and contributes to the subjective feel of the cigarette in the smoker's hand.
The conventional cigarette wrapper is relatively flimsy paper which imparts little or no strength or rigidity to the cigarette rod, but rather serves primarily to contain the tobacco. Thus, the cigarette rod derives its strength and firmness almost entirely from the density of tobacco in the rod. Reduction of rod density usually results in a less firm cigarette.
Therefore, there exists a need for a cigarette wrapper which will provide desired firmness and strength in a cigarette rod relatively independently of tobacco rod density. Various solutions to this need have been proposed, two of which are disclosed and claimed in pending U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 592,070 and 592,063 both filed on Mar. 22, 1984 and commonly assigned herewith.